


I can switch and turn you onto me

by final_girl



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: M/M, This is for my friends, to make fun of me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/final_girl/pseuds/final_girl
Summary: Flat-top and Electra are like *fights with each other* *makes out*
Relationships: electra/flat-top
Kudos: 9





	I can switch and turn you onto me

Electra relished in the fact that everybody wanted him. Everyone except one stupid train. It really shouldn't matter to Electra, he was repulsive and dirty, vulgar and hot headed. Yet the idea of someone not liking him made Electra excited, a challenge, of sorts. Electra walked over to the brick truck laughing at him and calling him unreliable. Electra leaned down to the member of the freight with a certain look of disdain. 

"Do you know who I am?" 

Flat top looked absolutely uninterested. "Should I?" 

Electra's face twisted and contorted to a scowl before straightening his body to tower over the brick truck. "I am Electra." His arms rose slowly over his head as he held it high, as a scene of confident uncertainty. His head snapped down to make eye contact with Flat top again. "And I suggest you show me a little more respect." 

Flat top rolled his eyes at Electra's cockiness. "Why? I'm supposed to believe you'll win? Even Rusty has a better chance of beating you." 

"Why you little-!" Electra picked up Flat top by the front of his gear with intention of hitting him in his stupid shit eating grin face. "If you think for a second that old broken down THING is gonna beat me you have another thing coming." 

Flat top remained smug, "oh yeah? Do I? What was your name again, Etcetera?" 

Electra stared at Flat top with an unmatchable anger. Flat top still grinning. Electra matched his smirk and did something, despite Electra initiating it, both of them didn't expect. Electra kissed Flat top, it went longer than anticipated and gained a few stares from the surrounding trucks. Electra placed down the truck and wiped his mouth. He was blushing now, fully aware of what he just did. 

Flat top had a look of shock on his face. Electra looked to the side to his entourage. "Let's go." 

Electra walked away but not before looking back at Flat top and saying. "See you around, brick truck."


End file.
